User blog:Pikart767/OMM - Chara vs Sonic.exe
Chara vs Sonic.exe is a Blog OMM made by Pikart767 just because he found a really spooky image of Chara that remined him of Sonic.exe. The picture is in the TN. and before you say anything... Sonic.exe is not a good creepypasta, and I accept that. However, I can't completely hate it, considering that it was one of the first creepypasta's i read back when it was still a new thing, and at that time it was pretty good, even though it doesn't come close to today's standards. But then again the entire reason i'm doing this is because of a picture I found on google. Prelude 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR 1 MINUTE MELEE! Melee A boy was playing a Sonic game on the computer, this game was known as Sonic.exe, where he had just guided Eggman into the demonic Sonic of the game. However, just as the moment as the Hyper-Realistic Face appeared on screen, some-one barged through the door. It wasn't anyone the boy knew, infact, it was a small child wearing a green shirt with a yellow stripe through the middle of it. The boy moved his head torward the intruder, who had a large smile on his..? or was it a her? The boy couldn't tell. But what he noticed other than that was the knife in the child's hands. The intruder was known as the demonic being known as Chara. The boy was paralyzed in fear as Chara slowly walked towards him with their huge smile. They held up the knife, and was about to slash down. Until a distored laugh came from the computer, moving Chara's attention to the computer. The screen started to distort as something appeared to be moving through the computer. As a gloved hand landed first onto the keybored, and another hand aswell, before the face of the demon called Sonic.Exe. The two demons stared at eachother, both with the same goal. To steal the soul of the boy to the side of them. They didn't say anywords, the motion of the two said it all. Chara started the voice first. "This'll be interesting... We've got the so called "god", the Soul, and the Demon who comes when you call it's name. Let's see gets to the kill first." Chara's eyes lit up in red for a moment before speaking again. "I'll give you a hint, it's neither of you." Sonic.exe merely laughed at this. "Too bad that "so called "god" is going to have two souls by the time this is over." Chara lifted up the knife and prepared to slash down, but Sonic.exe grabbed their arm. "Now, don't you think that this isn't a good place for a fight?" Sonic.exe started. "How about we settle this in a more... how should I say it... ah yes, fitting for a fight like this?" He tugged them into the computer. "MY TREAT!" And before you knew it, they were gone. The boy was speachless, and attempted to get up. However, his arms and legs were strapped to the chair by a black vine like object. He realized that there was no getting out of this. He realized that he was... well... fucked. Chara landed onto the withered grass. Around them was blood red water, with multiple dead animals. Chara looked forward to see the one who dragged them into this. Sonic.exe, who was facing the other way with his eyes closed. He opened them, and said. "It's PLAYTIME!" It's killed or be killed! FIGHT! TBC Category:Blog posts